Refeita
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Draco resolve procura-la, mas não encontra o que esperava.    Song: "olhos nos olhos" de Chico Buarque  Continuação de "Despedidas"


_Seis anos depois_

Draco apagou seu último cigarro com uma violência desnecessária. Era terrível ter que admitir e por isso ele nunca admitia. Jamais poderia admitir. Por isso foi embora tantos anos antes.

Sempre foi mimado. E sempre soube que as mulheres caiam e sofriam por ele. Foi criado para ser assim.

Estava acostumado em ver Hermione aparecer no portão da sua casa e gritar ofensas. Lançar feitiços. Sempre fazia isso com um riso nos lábios. Mas depois de alguns meses ela sumiu. De um dia para o outro ela deixou de vir. E ele sentiu falta.

Era foda admitir, mas ele precisava fazê-lo. Tê-la ali o xingando era melhor que não ter nada dela. Porque ele não poderia ter nada dela. Era Draco Malfoy, sonserino, puro sangue. Ela? Nem precisava dizer.

Sempre foi simples. Sempre. Conheceu outras bruxas, claro. Só que nenhuma delas era como Hermione Granger. E isso, era foda de admitir. Mas ele precisava fazê-lo.

Desde que ela sumira jamais conseguira ficar com a mesma mulher por mais de algumas semanas. Fora ao flat que dividira com ela nos encontros escondidos. Nas noites de entrega. De sexo. Risadas. Sim, ele se divertia com ela. Hermione tinha um humor refinado, inteligente. Observou a janela do último andar. Acendeu um cigarro. Agora, o pequeno ambiente estava alugado para outro casal.

Quando terminou de fumar jogou o cigarro na rua e apagou-o com a ponta do sapato. Fazia uma tarde quente. Draco não tinha notícias de Hermione há alguns anos. Ela sabia como evita-lo e ele não sabia queria encontra-la. Não, até aquele dia. Quando voltou para sua mansão, escreveu um pergaminho para ela. Convidando-a para um encontro em Hogsmead. Sabia que provavelmente nunca teria resposta.

Hermione não acreditou nos seus olhos. Lia a carta e relia. Draco Malfoy havia realmente escrito para ela, depois de tantos anos marcando um encontro. Esperou anos para que isso acontecesse, mas tinha certeza que ele jamais daria o primeiro passo. Estava errada. Completamente errada.

Foi até uma caixa onde estava escrito "recordações" e abriu-a. Procurou pelo pacote que não mexia por anos. As cartas que recebera de Draco durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos. Leu algumas sorrindo tristemente. Draco Malfoy, sem dúvida seu melhor erro.

Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e respondeu. A coruja ainda esperava pela resposta. Com poucas palavras disse que concordava em reencontra-lo.

_Quando você me deixou, meu bem,  
Me disse pra ser feliz e passar bem.  
Quis morrer de ciúme, quase enlouqueci,  
Mas depois, como era de costume, obedeci._

Era mês de julho e estava quente. Bem quente. Draco sugeriu um pequeno restaurante em Hogsmead com algumas mesas na varanda. Hermione chegou atrasada. Propositalmente. Sabia que ele detestava isso. E percebeu que ele estava nervoso e que se fosse anos atrás, brigaria com ela. Mas agora não. Muito tempo sem palavras ditas para que ele brigasse com ela.

Draco viu Hermione se aproximando. Estava linda. Ficou imaginando aquele encontro diversas vezes. A última imagem era dela chorando, gritando, bêbada. Agora, não. Ela estava muito bem. Melhor do que ele pudera um dia imaginar. E ele não estava falando de beleza física. Ela parecia tão feliz... Como se fosse mais feliz agora que não tinha mais Draco em sua vida. E aquele pensamento o entristeceu.

_Quando você me quiser rever  
Já vai me encontrar refeita, pode crer.  
Olhos nos olhos,  
Quero ver o que você faz  
Ao sentir que sem você eu passo bem demais_

E Hermione sabia ler Draco Malfoy, para saber que ele não esperava vê-la assim: tão bem. Porque Hermione estava bem. Estava feliz. Uma felicidade que ela achou que não teria após o rompimento com Draco. Aliás... após ter Draco em sua vida, ela achou que jamais poderia ter outro alguém. Cumprimentou-o sorrindo:

- Olá, Draco.

- Olá, Granger – ela riu e aquilo pegou Draco desprevenido.

- Granger? Ainda continua com isso? Você já me fodeu de todas as formas possíveis e ainda me chama assim – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo mais ainda da expressão de incredulidade que ele fez perante seu comentário – Vamos entrar que estou com fome e sede!

Um garçom os acompanhou até uma mesa, Draco pigarreou tentando recuperar o fio do pensamento. Aquela atitude por parte dela o pegou desprevenida.

- O que anda fazendo? – ele perguntou após fazer os pedidos para o garçom.

- Trabalhando! Talvez eu comece um curso no Ministério, mas não sei.

- Sempre querendo estudar. Não cansa de ler? – o garçom chegou e serviu a bebida para eles.

- Sabe que não – eles brindaram e beberam.

- Ou será que não tem algo melhor para fazer?

- Não entendi sua pergunta.

- Está solteira? – ele perguntou e Hermione reconheceu o tom dele. O safado estava flertando.

- Claro. Desde que terminamos nunca tive mais ninguém – ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa – Até tentei, mas... Fiquei esperando que você voltasse – Hermione disse séria. Assim que viu o brilho de desejo e egocentrismo nos olhos dele, soltou uma sonora gargalhada – Você realmente acreditou?

- Eu... não... Porra, Hermione? Que tipo de brincadeira foi essa?

- Você realmente acreditou que eu teria ficado seis anos sem mais ninguém? Não sou como as outras. Posso ter surtado, só que eu sou diferente. E você sabe. Por isso me procurou.

Sim, ele sabia.

_E que venho até remoçando,  
Me pego cantando, sem mais, nem por quê._

- Hermione, eu... sentia sua falta.

- Quando você me deixou realmente acreditei que não teria mais ninguém. Eu estava apaixonada por você e nunca escondi isso. Quando saiu daquele jeito depois de fazemos amor durante toda a noite... Você matou um pedaço de mim. Mas,...

_Tantas águas rolaram,  
Quantos homens me amaram  
Bem mais e melhor que você._

Draco sentiu os dedos pressionando com força o copo de vidro. Virou o conteúdo em só gole e pediu por mais. A comida chegou e ela se serviu. Sorrindo. Era como se não tivesse falado nada.

- Deveria provar. A comida está uma delícia. Que foi? – ela perguntou analisando olhar dele – Oh, realmente acha que você é o deus do sexo, Malfoy? O que eu disse é verdade. Você é muito bom, mas... tive melhores. Não se preocupe, - ela baixou o tom de sua voz – eu não conto para ninguém – e deu uma piscada para ele.

Draco não conseguia comer. Havia marcado aquela merda de encontro para reconquista-la. Sempre foi fácil reconquistar suas mulheres. Só que ela não era qualquer uma. E era foda admitir, mas ele precisava... Era doído vê-la feliz sem ele.

Enquanto comia, Hermione assistia o ódio e a tristeza nos olhos dele. A comida dele intocada, a dela acabando. Viu que ela olhou sobre o seu ombro e sorriu. Mas, Draco permaneceu parado. Ainda sem acreditar na Hermione que via diante de si.

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Draco. Mas foi bom te rever. Saber que está bem.

- Hermione, eu... – ele começou, mas as palavras se perderam no tempo, na distancia, mas escolhas que ele fez seis anos antes. E se perderam ao ver uma mão repousar no ombro dela. Subiu seu olhar e viu um ruivo alto, parado e sorrindo.

- Draco, não se você se lembra. Fred, irmão de Rony.

- Olá, Malfoy – o ruivo estendeu a mão e Draco cumprimentou-o com raiva. Hermione levantou-se.

- Temos um compromisso agora e preciso ir.

_Quando talvez precisar de mim,  
Cê sabe que a casa é sempre sua, venha sim._

Hermione estendeu um pergaminho para ele.

- É meu novo endereço. Vamos nos casar no final de agosto. – a mão de Fred repousando na cintura. Trocaram um rápido selinho – Até mais, Draco.

_Olhos nos olhos,  
Quero ver o que você diz.  
Quero ver como suporta me ver tão feliz._

Sugestão do cara para Mione: Rê Malfoy rsrs Se bemq eu precisa mudar hein, amiga?

Rsrs

Música "Olhos nos olhos" de Chico Buarque


End file.
